Ven conmigo
by Masato.14
Summary: Ser la reencarnación del mago más poderoso del mundo no es algo sencillo, mucho menos cuando eres un niño de cinco años. Para Watanuki, esto va mas allá de simplemente conceder deseos… X-over CCS/xxxHolic
1. Chapter 1

Este fic se basará en el manga de xxx Holic y el anime de Card Captor Sakura

Ni xxx Holic ni Card Captor Sakura me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de **CLAMP, **yo solo los uso por mi entretenimiento y si se puede, el de ustedes.

* * *

><p><strong>Ven conmigo<strong>

_"¿Sabes que es la cosa más divertida que hay en este mundo Spinel?... Que sucedan cosas inesperadas..." _

_Eriol Hiragizawa -Card Captor Sakura-_

_._

Ese día, sería un día especial.

Muy temprano por la mañana, los señores Hiragizawa se habían levantado y arreglado con el fin de comenzar con los preparativos del quinto cumpleaños de su único hijo, Eriol. Cuando salieron de su habitación, procuraron hacer una escala inicial en el cuarto del pequeño festejado; como todavía era muy temprano sabían que el niño seguiría dormido, así que entraron con todo el sigilo del que fueron capaces y se acercaron a la cama que centraba la habitación prácticamente de puntillas.

Y ahí estaba, ese pequeño ser que lo era todo en sus vidas, por ese bultito arropado entre las sábanas harían y darían lo que fuera, no había amor más grande que el que profesaba ese matrimonio por su hijo. La madre se le acercó despacito pero no pudo evitar el deseo de acariciarle la frente al verlo tan tranquilo así dormido.

Por un momento el niño pareció percibir aquel gesto y los adultos incluso contuvieron la respiración para no despertarlo, Eriol se removió un poco en la cama, se dio vuelta hacia el otro lado y siguió durmiendo. Ambos dieron un suspiro de alivio y volvieron sobre sus pasos, sin saber que el alivio debería ser el último sentimiento que cruzara por sus cabezas, pues esa sería la última vez que verían a su hijo.

Y esa sería la última caricia que aquel pequeño recibiría de su madre.

Y de ese modo se quedó el niño, solo en medio de las penumbras, más solo de lo que él o sus padres imaginarían, irónicamente con el asomo de una sonrisa que nacía a través de un singular sueño que estaba teniendo en esos precisos instantes. Un sueño donde volaba junto a ángeles y leones, sonrisa que en mucho tiempo no volvería a formarse en su rostro, pues cuando el sol se coronara por en lo alto del cielo y el niño se levantara todavía con el vívido recuerdo de aquel hermoso sueño, llegaría finalmente la notica, las lamentaciones y la lástima.

-¡Tan pequeño! –escucharía los sollozos.

-¿Y ahora quién se hará cargo de él? –se mencionaría sin cesar.

-¡Qué terrible, que accidente tan terrible!

-¿Su padre no era japonés? ¿Tendrá en Japón algún familiar?

No lo tenía. El pequeño estaba solo.

Su casa se llenaría de gente extraña, desconocidos que acudirían a ofrecer su pésame a un niño que apenas y comprendía el significado de esa palabra. Gente que no dejaría de decir una y otra vez: "tu padre era un buen hombre" o "tu madre era tan hermosa y gentil".

¿Y es que ya no lo eran más?

¿Acaso mamá y papá no volverían nunca?

¿Quién le había explicado lo sucedido al niño?

Entre tanta gente alrededor, nadie alzó la mano para cumplir con esa tarea.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En la mañana del 23 de Marzo, el propietario de la tienda se apoyaba tranquilamente en la entrada de su hogar y negocio, fumando tranquilamente después de despedir otro cliente más satisfecho. Ese día la jornada había iniciado temprano, pensaba mientras disfrutaba fumar de su Kiseru; lo que el soñador no sabía, era que la jornada no solo fue madrugadora, sino que todavía no terminaba y que el verdadero trabajo apenas empezaba.

Soltó una bocanada suavemente por la boca formando listones de humo que lo envolvieron de una manera casi sobrenatural, sin embargo, la persona responsable de hacer aquello no puso la menor atención en las formas irregulares que sus exhalaciones provocaban, en cambio, levantó la mirada y caminó con paso decidido hacia el jardín.

Se detuvo bajo el cerezo que reinaba el lugar y observó con atención hacia su follaje verde. Dada ésta su posición, le daba la espalda a la entrada de la casa, así que no vio cuando Mokona se acercó rebotando con alegría y se detenía justo detrás de él. La criatura observó con detenimiento a Watanuki y ladeó la cabeza.

-Los cerezos ya están floreciendo –, dijo repentinamente el propietario- este año se adelantaron un poco.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Preguntó Mokona extrañado- ¿No esperarás a que lo anuncien en el meteorólogo?*

Kimihiro sonrió y alzó la mano acercándose para tocar el grueso tronco del árbol.

-Solo hay que saber escuchar –al momento de decir esto, su mano tocó al fin el tronco y sus ojos se cerraron, incluso Mokona pudo sentir un viento rodear al hombre de los anteojos y también pudo verlo, cuando sus cabellos comenzaron a moverse.

Fue solo por un momento, pero Mokona pudo darse cuenta, Watanuki había abandonado este mundo para adentrase en el de los sueños, pero como ya se había percatado, eso solo fue por un momento, pues rápidamente el aludido volvió a abrir los ojos, esta vez con una mirada más seria, incluso más misteriosa.

En momentos como ese era cuando le parecía volver a ver a Yuuko.

-Ahora vuelvo –murmuró de pronto.

-¿A dónde vas? –inquirió Mokona con inquietud.

-Al cuarto de los tesoros.

Maru y Moro se hicieron rápidamente a un lado del pasillo cuando Watanuki atravesó el lugar tal si fuera un torbellino seguido muy de cerca por Mokona. Nunca lo habían visto actuar de esta manera, parecía que nada sería capaz de detenerlo y con mucha curiosidad lo siguieron a él y a Mokona hasta la ya conocida habitación de los tesoros.

Tanto Maru y Moro como también Mokona, se quedaron apenas en el marco de la entrada y observaron con atención como el dueño de la tienda tomaba una escalera y la colocaba al borde de uno de los estantes. Subió con presteza y apartó varias cajas para sacar otra más con forma más bien alargada, como las que se usan para entregar flores.

Observó detenidamente aquello que sostenía en sus manos y bajó de la escalera esta vez con más lentitud si no es que con pereza.

-¿A pasado algo? –Preguntó finalmente Mokona- ¿otro cliente?

Watanuki pareció salir de un raro trance, ya estando en el piso firme seguía mirando aquella caja con lo que parecía demasiado interés para solo ser una caja común y corriente, así que la pregunta de Mokona lo trajo de vuelta al mundo real.

-¿Cliente? –repitió con una expresión que bien podía ser interpretada como confusión- un cliente –dijo esta vez mas seguro –sí, creo que me he encontrado con un nuevo cliente.

Y sin decir más, abrió la condenada caja y sacó de ella un peculiar objeto; que aunque ya sabía bien que no era "verdadero" tampoco por eso dejaba de ser hasta cierto punto, sorprendente.

-No creí que llegaría a conocerlo –dijo esta vez para sí mismo al tiempo que alzaba sobre su cabeza aquel lindo báculo rosado, el cual tenía en la punta la forma de un ave.

Mokona vio aquel objeto y torció la boca.

-¿Lo has visto? ¿Lo has visto a él?

Watanuki lo miró a través de los cristales de sus anteojos y después de eso sonrió.

-Todavía no.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Eriol se encontraba solo en los jardines de la mansión, llevaba puesto un elegante traje de color negro y una corbata de moño también negra. Caminó con lentitud y se sentó en una de las sillas del jardín. Ahí sentado pudo verse los zapatos también negros que relucían de tal modo, que si se acercaba un poco, podía ver su rostro reflejado en ellos.

Pero cuando se agachó para ver su cara con más claridad, el nudo de la garganta le apretó más. Se llevó una mano al cuello e intentó quitárselo, pero estaba muy bien amarrado. Suspiró y lo dejó por la paz. ¿Por qué tenía que ponerse esa ropa incómoda y por qué tenía que estar con toda esa gente extraña?

No entendía nada.

Salvo una sola cosa: que sus padres ya no regresarían a casa.

Una lágrima escapó de la esquina de sus ojos y como todavía seguía con la cabeza agachada, la gota calló en el vidrio de sus lentes, empañando la mitad de su visión.

-Hola.

Eriol levantó la mirada pero no vio a nadie a su alrededor, incluso miró hacia atrás, pero nadie se encontraba cerca.

-¿Tu nombre?

-Eriol.

No supo por qué respondió, ni siquiera sabía a quién le estaba hablando, pero esa voz le hacía sentirse bien.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó el niño con curiosidad.

-¿No me tienes miedo, Eriol?

-No -respondió- tú has venido aquí a ayudarme.

Esta vez la voz no dijo nada.

-¿Te has ido? –el niño se levantó de golpe con alarma en sus ojos, caminó hacia adelante y miró para todos lados- ¿también me dejas?

-Yo nunca he estado aquí, así que no puedo irme.

El pequeño relajó sus músculos, era extraño como esa voz hablaba de esa manera tan poco usual y sin embrago él lo comprendía totalmente, no como aquellas personas que hablaban y hablaban durante horas y horas y el no les entendía nada. Ninguno de ellos supo decirle por qué sus padres no regresarían.

Aunque Eriol no quería saber nada de lo que ellos quisieran decirle, él solo quería ir a donde estaban sus padres.

Entonces tuvo una grandiosa idea. Si esa voz era capaz de hablar con palabras tan compresibles, entonces podía decirle lo que estaba pasando y él entendería.

-¿Tu sabes por qué mamá y papá no volverán? –Pero al terminar de hacer la pregunta otra idea maravillosa le pasó por la mente-: Me llevarás con ellos. Lo harás ¿verdad?

-No puedo conceder ese deseo.

Eriol bajó los párpados.

-Pero puedo decirte, que tus padres se han ido a un lugar al que tú todavía no puedes ir. Porque hay cosas que debes hacer.

Una arruga se formó en la frente del niño.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?

-Pero antes de eso, debes venir aquí.

-¿Ir, a dónde?

-Conmigo.

Un círculo se formó delante de las narices del niño, parecía que una especie de neblina roja se encontraba _dentro_ de aquel lugar, sin embargo, pronto se comenzaron a forman nuevos colores, hasta que pudo ver un jardín al otro lado, pero ese no era el jardín de su casa. Ese era otro lugar.

Inmediatamente después de ver el jardín pudo ver al dueño de la voz.

No importaba que no lo hubiera escuchado aún, él sabía que esa era la persona con quien hablaba, estaba vestido con un raro traje entre morado y vino, unos listones rojos salían de una especie de joya azul que llevaba en el pecho hasta darle la vuelta sobre sus hombros. Pero eso no le llamó la tención tanto como sus ojos.

Uno era azul y el otro dorado.

Ambos se vieron en silencio por unos momentos.

-Usas lentes.

Watanuki sonrió. Solo un niño podía hacer ese comentario después de ver ante sus ojos una puerta dimensional.

-Igual que tú.

El joven extendió una mano hacia el frente, el niño se acercó sin pensar siquiera y sujetó la mano.

_Fin del capitulo_

* * *

><p><em><strong>[¿No esperarás a que lo anuncien en el meteorólogo?] <strong>_En Japón, el florecimiento del cerezo es un hecho y celebración sumamente importantes, tanto así, que el departamento de meteorología se encarga de vigilar estos árboles para dar el anuncio oficial a la ciudadanía del inicio de la temporada.

Y además: Una ¿pequeña? explicación…

xXx HOLiC y Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNICLE forman parte de un mundo demasiado complejo. Quienes han leído ambos mangas me entienden, necesitas leerlos muy detalladamente para atisbar la tan anhelada comprensión y aun así, las únicas conocedoras de la verdad absoluta son las CLAMP. En algún momento, a lo largo del manga de TRC, hay cierta participación de la ya conocida Sakura Kinomoto de Card Captor Sakura. La red hierve de teorías con respecto a las Sakuras y Shaorans tanto de TRC como de CCS, que si son los mismos, que si son descendientes que si son entidades distintas, que si Watanuki es Clow. En fin, yo también tengo mi teoría, después de pensar, pensar y analizar, he llegado a la conclusión que el mundo de HOLiC y CCS son dos mundos diferentes, pese a que en el principio del manga y anime de HOLiC, es fácil creer que hablamos de mismo mundo y del mismo Japón. Y la segunda conclusión: Watanuki definitivamente _no _es Clow.

Me gustaría explicarles porqué es que llegué a estas conclusiones, pero la verdad es que éste es un fanfic y si estoy equivocada con respecto a esa cuestión, la verdad no tiene importancia porque este es mi modo de ver tanto a TRC, HOLiC como CCS. (además, me llevaría toda una eternidad tratar de darme a entender).

Por último, me gustaría aclarar que este es un Crossover únicamente entre HOLiC y CCS, no se verán inmiscuidos los viajeros dimensionales (tal vez solo se hará alguna mención de ellos), solo menciono a Tsubasa porque es un manga en el que Clow es un personaje sumamente importante.

Espero haberme dado a entender, si tienen alguna duda, dejen algún comentario. Intentaré responder lo mejor que pueda.

Y si los revolví mas, lo siento, jaja.


	2. Chapter 2

_"El sueño de esos chicos apenas comienza, deseo para todos ellos la mejor de las fortunas" _

_Yuuko -__Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNICLE__ (Manga)-_

_._

_._

_Caminaba por la oscuridad absoluta con paso lento y desgravado, sabía que no necesitaba apurarse, pues si había algo que tuviera que ver o escuchar, sin duda eso llegaría a su debido tiempo, por lo que no se impacientó en lo más mínimo y continuó con su caminata._

_-Te vez cómodo._

_Watanuki giró un poco su cabeza para darse cuenta que al lado suyo un hombre estaba de pie, como si hubiera estado ahí todo el tiempo. Entonces tuvo una sensación, aquella que le decía que estaba en el sueño de alguien más poderoso que él._

_-¿Fuiste tú quién me llamó? –preguntó el heredero de Yuuko._

_-No lo diría así –respondió el hombre, quien sonreía con los ojos cerrados, los cuales se encontraban detrás de un par de anteojos ovalados._

_¿Entonces como lo diría? Se preguntaba Watanuki, pues no había nadie más que este hombre de quien podía sospechar fuera el creador de aquel mensaje que se había ocultado tan magistralmente en el árbol de sakura de la tienda._

_Cuando tocó el árbol sintió un llamado, pero ese llamado nadie lo estaba haciendo en el tiempo que recorría Watanuki, sino que era el eco de una voz, algo que se había dejado ahí tiempo atrás, justamente para que él, Kimihiro, lo encontrara._

_Entonces una corazonada le llenó el pecho, un susurro de sospecha acudió a su cabeza. A pesar de nunca haber visto ninguna imagen suya y solo haber escuchado su nombre una sola vez de boca de Syaoran en esa ocasión en la que el viajero y sus otras dos existencias (siendo Kimihiro una de ellas) se habían encontrado en aquella nada a donde Fei Wang los había llevado. Pese a esto, Watanuki estaba ahora seguro de con quién estaba hablando._

_-¿Eres tú, Clow?_

_El hombre no dejó de sonreír._

_-Ese es mi nombre conocido._

_-Los sueños están conectados –murmuró Watanuki- sin embargo, me pregunto cómo puedo hablar contigo si hace tiempo que has dejado este mundo._

_-He dejado este y muchos otros mundos, pero sé que estás hablando de la muerte. Para responder a eso, debo decirte que en este momento, estoy en mi lecho de muerte._

_-El tiempo, el tiempo en el que estás no es mismo al mío._

_Clow asintió, sin borrar jamás su sonrisa._

_-Me pregunto entonces, cuál es la razón por la que tomaste tantas medidas para poder verme. Dejaste ese retazo de magia en el cerezo de la tienda y es por lo estoy aquí. _

_-Hay dos razones –dijo finalmente- primero, esos dos futuros por los que Yuuko y yo hicimos tantas preparaciones, quería ver, cerciorarme. Y segundo, un deseo –y esta vez ya no sonreía- tengo un deseo. Hay seres que dependen de mí, seres que deberán encontrar alguien bueno, alguien que los cuide._

_Watanuki frunció el ceño no sabía a lo que el mago quería llegar._

_-Esa persona ya ha sido escogida –continuó el mago- sin embargo, hay cierto niño que nacerá, ese niño necesitará ayuda…_

.

-¡Watanuki es una buena niñera! ¡Watanuki es una buena niñera!

Los coros de aquella canción lo devolvieron a la realidad de manera abrupta, interrumpiendo el recuerdo de esa conversación. Maru y Moro lo rodeaban bailando y cantando poniendo a Watanuki un poco contrariado, pues además de llevar sobre sus manos una bandeja con té y tazas (que tenían cierto riesgo de caérsele de las manos), le preocupaba cómo reaccionaría su pequeño invitado de ahora en más. Ese niño pequeño, quien respondía por el nombre de Eriol.

El niño que necesitaría de su ayuda.

A simple vista se veía algo serio, pero al mismo tiempo misterioso, jamás olvidaría la naturalidad con la que le había dicho "tú has venido aquí a ayudarme". No negaría que se le había puesto la piel de gallina, pues aunque ya hacía muchos años había conocido a Kohane y ella también solía decir cosas fuera de lo común para su edad, en este niño aquella sensación era sin duda mucho mayor.

Siguió avanzando con la bandeja y llegó a la habitación donde el susodicho lo esperaba, sentado en una pequeña mesa redonda para dos personas. Maru y Moro seguían saltando y cantando.

El niño, al ver la llegada de Watanuki, se puso derecho rápidamente y trató de disimular el hecho de que momentos antes analizaba el lugar con suma curiosidad.

-Aquí tienes –colocó una taza de té frente al niño y tomó asiento en la silla de enfrente. Maru y Moro dejaron de cantar y se quedaron de pie observando la escena.

El niño sujetó la taza con ambas manos y se la acercó a los labios.

-Tal vez esté algo caliente -interrumpió el dueño de la tienda-, no lo tomes muy rápido.

El niño asintió y tomó un sorbo con lentitud.

-Está muy bueno –dijo sonriente- gracias.

_-¡Thank you! ¡thank you!_ –rieron Maru y Moro.

-¿Hu? – el niño se sorprendió –¿hablan inglés?

Watanuki sonrió.

-Solo repiten lo que dices –informó también en inglés, el idioma que el niño entendía y con el que todo ese tiempo se habían comunicado-. Ahora dime, tu apellido, es japonés.

El niño asintió.

-¿No sabes nada del idioma?

El niño negó avergonzado.

-Papá dice que es difícil y mamá no nos entendería.

Watanuki dio una cabeceada, parte del entusiasmo y curiosidad del niño se evaporaron al hablar de sus padres.

-¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó de pronto el pequeño.

-En una tienda –sonrió- una en la que se comercia con los deseos.

El niño abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Usted puede conceder deseos?

-Solo lo que esté dentro de mis posibilidades y si el cliente está dispuesto a pagar el precio.

Eriol pareció comprenderlo.

-Parece justo –dijo, y después comenzó a mirar a su alrededor con más interés que antes. Watanuki seguía sonriendo, pues a simple vista la tienda era un lugar bastante común y sin un ojo entrenado, el niño jamás encontraría algo interesante.

-Usted me trajo aquí –su voz sonó de pronto seria, demasiado para un niño de esa edad tan corta- ¿eso es parte de algún deseo?

-Así es.

-¿El deseo de quién?

-Eres un niño muy especial. ¿Nunca te lo habían dicho?

-Mamá lo dice todo el tiempo –su rostro se ensombreció al decir aquello- ¿me dirá en dónde están mis padres?

Watanuki lo observó, pero no con lástima o aflicción, sino como a una persona pensante.

-¿Estás seguro que no lo sabes ya? –Hizo una pausa marcada poniendo atención a la reacción del pequeño-. Ellos no volverán contigo. Lo siento.

Eso pudo haber sido tomado como algo cruel, pero el niño no lo vio así. Solamente desvió su mirada hacia cualquier parte que no fueran los desiguales ojos de esa persona y pensó en lo que acababa de decirle.

Era cierto.

Ninguno de los adultos se había ocupado en tratar de explicarle o decirle cualquier cosa, pero eso no lo exentaba de escabullirse y escuchar esas conversaciones en voz baja, voces que hablaban acerca de un conductor descuidado y accidentes, todo eso sumado a las condolencias que de pronto recibía de gente desconsiderada, lo terminaron de convencerlo acerca de lo que había sucedido. Fue cuando huyó hacia el jardín, porque ahí nadie lo encontraría ni le diría lo que sucedía, había huido de la realidad. Si nadie le decía la verdad, entonces tal vez todo podría resultar ser un hermoso error y sus padres, tarde o temprano aparecerían para celebrar su cumpleaños.

El hombre de anteojos se levantó de pronto.

-Te dejaré a solas un momento.

-¡No! –exclamó el niño devolviéndole la mirada a Watanuki.

Quien se quedó congelado al ver aquellos ojos acuosos.

-Tiene razón, yo sabía que no regresarían, yo sabía que estaban muertos –se llevó las manos a la cara y un débil sollozo comenzó a escucharse- lo siento, no quería mentir, pero por favor, no me deje.

Watanuki sintió que el corazón se le estrujó un segundo y de inmediato rodeó la pequeña mesa para llegar al lado de Eriol.

El niño no esperó ninguna otra cosa para aferrarse a la cintura de esa persona y comenzar a llorar abiertamente. Watanuki colocó sus manos sobre su espalda, tratando de reconfortarlo, sin embargo él sabía que un abrazo no sería suficiente.

De pronto, los sollozos fueron descendiendo gradualmente hasta que cesaron por completo, Eriol se soltó de repente para después quitarse los anteojos y secarse las lágrimas.

-¿Puedo hacerle otra pregunta?

Watanuki asintió.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Kimihiro, Watanuki Kimihiro.

-Gracias, señor Watanuki. Por no dejarme solo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La vida en la tienda dio un cambio drástico. Las infantiles voces de Maru, Moro y Eriol inundaban el lugar, a pesar de que Eriol y las chicas no comprendían casi nada de lo que se decían entre sí. Sin embargo, Mokona también participaba ocasionalmente en los juegos de los pequeños y por una curiosa razón, cuando estaba presente, Eriol podía entender lo que las curiosas niñas decían.

Para Watanuki, también las cosas eran más ajetreadas, los clientes habían aumentado y en ocasiones incluso venían seres que solo pretendían conocer al nuevo "inquilino" de la tienda.

"Ahora está durmiendo", decía el dueño cada vez que preguntaban por el niño, pues Watanuki no pretendía convertirlo en alguna especie de atracción, y aunque era bueno para Eriol empezar a conocer aquel otro mundo, tampoco quería cometer errores con ese pequeño. Sin embargo, a pesar de que hacía lo posible por tratarlo como a un niño normal, el mismo Eriol era quien se encargaba de recordarle lo contrario.

El chiquillo era nada menos que imparable, por más que Kimihiro tratara de mantenerlo alejado de los clientes, el sinvergüenza se escabullía la mayoría de las veces, escuchaba las conversaciones, e incluso se presentaba ante ellos y él mismo les hacía preguntas.

Cierto día, el dueño del negocio caminaba hacia la cocina cuando escuchó a Eriol riendo, se apresuró a llegar hasta donde estaba, siguiendo el ruido de las risas y se encontró con el pequeño sujetándose el estomago y a Mokona flotando muy cerca del techo y riendo también de la misma forma.

-¡Un mes! –le dijo a la bola de pelos negra cuando la hizo bajar del techo y mandó a Eriol al jardín- solo lleva un mes aquí y ya puede hacer eso.

Sin embargo, eso no era lo que más le preocupaba. Aquello por lo que fue contratado ocurrió tres días después, cuando Eriol jugueteaba en el salón principal a la vigilante vista de Kimihiro.

-Te ves contento –dijo Mokona rebotando hacia el propietario.

Watanuki no pudo negar eso, las risas de Eriol llenando la tienda, lo ponía de buen humor.

-¿Tu como lo vez, Mokona? –había querido hacerle esa pregunta desde hacía mucho, después de todo, las Mokonas habían sido creadas por Yuuko y el Mago Clow- ¿estás contento que esté aquí?

-¡Mokona está feliz de haber conocido a Eriol!

Kimihiro quiso seguir conversando pero algo más llamó su atención, las risas y ruidos que hacía Eriol cesaron abruptamente y el soñador vio como el pequeño se quedaba estático en medio del salón. Se puso de pie y su primer impulso fue el de correr hacia él y hacer lo que fuera por protegerlo, pero no podía hacerlo, así que se quedó inmóvil, observando con mayor atención al niño.

Eriol estaba rígido, sus dedos se retorcían de una manera extraña y de pronto se hincó en el suelo sosteniéndose la cabeza con las manos.

-¡No! –gritó de pronto- ayúdame.

Watanuki ya no resistió más ante eso y corrió. Sostuvo a Eriol entre sus brazos y cuando vio sus ojos asustados, colocó una mano sobre su frente. Al instante, el niño se quedó dormido.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba recostado en una gran cama rodeada de largas cortinas.

-¿Mariposas? –murmuró al ver los borrosos dibujos en las telas semitransparentes, pues no tenía puestos sus lentes y nunca antes había estado dentro de esa habitación.

-Vaya, por fin despiertas.

Dirigió su mirada con lentitud hacia la voz que había dicho aquello, sentía un dolor de cabeza enorme y cada movimiento le resultaba desgastante.

-¿Señor Watanuki?

La figura que suponía era del señor Watanuki se movía acercándose al lecho para después remover uno de los velos y sentarse en la orilla de la cama.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mi cabeza…

-Cuando menos te des cuenta, se te pasará.

El niño asintió con lentitud viendo como las manos del hombre se movían hacia su cara y le colocaba de nuevo los anteojos, cuando su vista mejoró miró hacia el techo.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

-Solo te ayudé a dormir, es más fácil cuando estás dormido, como si soñaras.

-Pero no es un sueño –cerró los ojos y Watanuki arrugó el entrecejo.

-¿Esto ya te había sucedido antes?

-Una vez, ese día mamá lloró.

Kimihiro aspiró profundo, sin duda la pobre mujer debió asustarse bastante si es que Eriol había tenido un episodio parecido al del día de hoy.

-¿Por qué veo estas cosas?

El momento había llegado, no podía seguir evadiendo las preguntas del niño, ni hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, el verdadero trabajo de Watanuki había empezado el día de hoy.

-Ahora escúchame bien Eriol, esas cosas que ves, son recuerdos. Tus recuerdos.

Watanuki continuó hablando, el venido de otra dimensión no dijo palabra alguna que podría haberlo interrumpido, al contrario, escuchaba atento y con demasiada tranquilidad.

Le explicó de la procedencia de sus estrafalarios clientes, de la magia (la misma que al parecer había aprendido solo) y de las reencarnaciones. Pero hubo algo que prefirió no decirle. Y eso fue la tarea que su anterior vida le había delegado, pues el mismo Eriol ya lo recordaría a su debido tiempo.

-Entonces… ¿antes yo era un mago?

-No, todavía lo eres.

-Y las imágenes que veo, son recuerdos de mi otra vida.

El dueño de la tienda dio una cabeceada de asentimiento.

-Eso es… ¡genial!

Las cejas de Watanuki se alzaron al escucharlo.

-¿Estás feliz por eso?

-¡Debo decírselo a Mokona!

Kimihiro bajó un poco la cabeza en señal de rendición, pues Eriol ya no le estaba prestando la más mínima atención, al parecer el dolor de cabeza se había esfumado o simplemente ya no le importaba, porque se levantó de una forma que ningún resorte le envidiaría y se marchó seguramente en búsqueda de Mokona.

Se acomodó mejor los lentes y dio un suspiro para ponerse también de pie. Toda la preocupación que había sentido al pensar en cómo reaccionaría el niño al saber la verdad, había sido en vano. Empero, al menos algo bueno había salido de todo esto, hacer que Eriol durmiera cuando esos recuerdos atacaban su cabeza parecía ser el mejor modo de proceder.

Repentinamente, las ganas de fumar un poco le asaltaron de nuevo la mente, pero desechó la idea lo más rápido posible. Un niño tan pequeño como Eriol no necesitaba un ejemplo tan malo.

-¿Lo ves Yuuko? Yo si sé tratar a los jóvenes.

Hacía mucho que no decía su nombre en voz alta, algo en el día de hoy lo hizo sentir bien al hacerlo.

-El camino de este niño comienza desde ahora.

_Fin del capítulo_

* * *

><p>Aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo de esta historia tan rebuscada, tengo planeado que será un fic corto, pero mis planes casi nunca terminan como deberían, así que solo el tiempo lo dirá.<p>

Espero que lo disfruten y sea de su agrado. Para mí si lo es, porque adoro a Eriol y Watanuki ;D

Felices lecturas!


	3. Chapter 3

—_Me asombras, hija mía —le dijo él—. Eres una fuente inagotable de sorpresas para mí, y nunca me siento tan feliz como cuando consigo hacerte feliz. Qué extraño, ¿verdad? —rió con ganas._

_Kristin Cashore –Fuego-_

_._

Desde que heredó la tienda, los años para Watanuki pasaban sin muchos cambios. La estructura de la tienda seguía siendo la misma, Maru, Moro y Mokona tampoco cambiaban en absoluto e incluso Watanuki era el mismo desde hacía ya bastante tiempo. Para el dueño del negocio los cambios y el pasar del tiempo se percibían en las arrugas que marcaban los rostros de sus pocos conocidos humanos y en el cambiar de las ropas que vestían los clientes que también eran humanos.

Sin embargo, de una época hasta la fecha, había un indicador más que alertaba al soñador que el tiempo seguía corriendo. Y ese indicador había llegado en la forma de un demonio reencarnado...

Un fuerte golpe retumbó por toda la tienda, algo como un gran temblor, haciendo que hasta las mismas paredes se movieran.

Watanuki levantó la cabeza e hizo el ademán de ponerse en pie y ver qué demonios pasaba esta vez, sin embargo, el carraspeo ligero de su cliente lo hizo detenerse.

-El servicio de _ahora_ no parece ser de la misma calidad –murmuró el mismo.

Watanuki sonrió lo más amablemente que pudo.

-Hasta ahora no he recibido queja de ningún cliente.

-Y sin embargo, en este momento estuvo a punto de abandonar a uno de sus _preciados_ clientes para ir a ver a no sé quién mas.

-Lamento mucho eso –se disculpó- pero así son los niños.

-No debería aceptar trabajos que no puede realizar.

Kimihiro intentó mantener su sonrisa.

-Sigamos con lo nuestro entonces, estábamos por definir el precio…

-Así es.

-Esa cantimplora que llevas. La quiero.

El Gaki apretó el objeto mencionado que llevaba atado a la cintura.

-Siempre está vacía.

-Lo sé.

-Está bien –se rindió resignado. Estiró la mano y entregó el objeto-. Espero que la próxima vez que hagamos negocios ya se vea liberado de esa calamidad.

-Ya veremos –respondió Watanuki con calma.

Cuando el cliente finalmente se fue, Kimihiro dio un suspiro de alivio, ese Gaki nunca le había parecido uno de sus clientes más simpáticos ni mucho menos, así que siempre era un alivio el verlo salir por la puerta. Se puso en pie y fue a ver de una vez por todas que era lo que había hecho Eriol como para provocar tanto escándalo. Cuando al fin lo encontró, alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Alguien me podría decir que está sucediendo aquí?

Eriol reía y Mokona simplemente estaba ahí de pie, porque claro, no necesitaba hacer nada más que eso para llamar la atención.

-Le enseñaba a Mokona lo que recordé la semana pasada ¿se acuerda? ¡Dormí por casi dos horas!

-Si, si -confirmó Watanuki-, claro que lo recuerdo, pero eso no era a lo que me refería.

-Lo que pasa es que aún no llego a esa parte -se apresuró Eriol aunque no se le veía para nada preocupado-. Ese día recordé como hacer las cosas más grandes ¿lo ve? -sonrió- ¡funcionó!

Mokona se tambaleó un poco sobre sus dos largos y planos pies haciendo que la madera del piso crujiera debajo de él. Era todavía mas grande que Watanuki y debido a su forma casi circular, pesaba poco menos de diez veces el peso del propietario de la tienda.

-Eso me parece muy bien -la sonrisa de Watanuki decía de todo, menos que aquello le pareciera bien, Mokona mientras tanto, seguía meciéndose y haciendo crujir la madera-. Sólo tengo una pregunta más para ti.

Eriol asintió todavía sonriente.

-¿Recordaste también cómo devolver las cosas a su tamaño original?

-Algo así -fue la respuesta escueta del niño quien ya no sonreía para nada.

-"Algo así" no es una respuesta a mi pregunta, Eriol -insistió Watanuki.

El niño torció la boca.

-Tal vez si usted me dijera como hacerlo con exactitud, yo podría encogerlo de nuevo.

-¿Deseas aprender eso?

-Sí... quiero decir, no, no es un deseo.

Algo que Eriol había aprendido en su estancia con Watanuki era a tener mucho cuidado con sus palabras. La última vez que el dueño del lugar le había "concedido un deseo" tuvo que pagar su precio con limpiar todas las hierbas altas del jardín y trapear los pisos de la tienda. Todo aquello solo porque se le había ocurrido decir que le gustaría mucho ver cómo estaba su casa ahora que nadie vivía en ella.

Al principio Watanuki se había mostrado bastante comprensivo, había dicho: "eso puedo concederlo" y por culpa de su mente distraída no había entendido por completo lo que esas palabras significaban. Lo había llevado a una sala de la tienda y con un palangana de agua le hizo asomarse, para unos momentos después ver con entera claridad la mansión Hiragizawa.

Abandonada.

Unas enormes ganas de llorar lo envolvieron y cuando una de sus lágrimas cayó sobre la superficie líquida la visión desapareció. Watanuki se había quedado en su lugar, observándolo con esos singulares ojos y dijo: "sé que hubieras preferido un viaje, pero eso sería muy caro".

Una vez más no entendió sus palabras. Eso, hasta el día siguiente, cuando se topó al soñador en uno de los pasillos de la tienda con un rastrillo de jardín y una cubeta con trapos. Sonriendo muy divertido.

Pero el día de hoy no caería en la misma trampa, no señor.

-Tal vez con lo que recuerde sea suficiente -dijo al fin el niño, evitándose más quehaceres hogareños.

-Entonces adelante -y con la mano, Watanuki señaló al Mokona gigante, a quien no parecía preocuparle en absoluto su precario estado.

-¿Ahora? -Watanuki asintió y Eriol inspiró hondo-. Está bien, aquí voy.

Mokona dejó de balancearse y se quedó quieto, la madera dejó de crujir y el silencio repentino hizo que Eriol se pusiera algo nervioso. La atmósfera a su alrededor cambió un poco y una débil luz se dibujó por debajo del niño, aunque más que una luz, parecía mejor dicho el fantasma de una luz, esa frágil iluminación aparentaba ser algo circular y con las imágenes del Sol, la Luna y demás figuras y líneas dentro del círculo que apenas y podían divisarse.

Tan débil era todo aquello que el único que se percató de todo esto fue Watanuki. Sin embargo, algo de lo que todos si fueron capaces de percibir, fue de la reducción en el tamaño de Mokona.

Cuando Eriol terminó, Watanuki se agachó y sujetó a Mokona con los dedos índice y pulgar.

-Ahora sí que pareces una pequeña rata -se burló. Y es que en esos instantes, Mokona cabía perfectamente en la palma abierta de Kimihiro, y además de eso había espacio suficiente para otros dos pequeños Mokonas-. ¿Tu intensión era dejarlo de éste tamaño?

Eriol se veía pálido.

-No, yo solo intentaba...

-Tranquilo, no estoy molesto -colocó a Mokona en las manos de Eriol y le sonrió como confirmación a lo que decía- deberías seguir intentándolo. Cuando creas que esté bien hecho, ven a preguntarme -y al terminar de decir aquello, se marchó por donde había llegado.

Eriol se quedó perplejo todavía con Mokona entre las manos. Aquello le había traído un recuerdo que no tenía nada que ver con ninguna vida pasada, sino todo lo contrario, pues ante sus ojos vio aquella ocasión en que intentó hacer el dibujo del gato de su vecino. Su primer intento había sido todo un fracaso, pero su madre al verlo abandonar la caja de lápices resignado, se había acercado a él y le había dicho: "si no lo sigues intentando nunca podrás lograrlo. Cuando termines, me encantaría verlo".

Sabía que no era lo mismo, pero también sabía que cada uno de ellos trataba de ayudarlo a cómo podían. Tanto su madre, como Watanuki, ninguno de ellos lo dejaría rendirse nunca. Sus ojos le escocieron un poco, pero esta vez pudo aguantar mejor.

-Él confía en nosotros Mokona -murmuró el niño, pues no sabía si las pequeñas orejas de Mokona se habían vuelto más sensibles con la reducción de medida-, no lo defraudaremos.

-¡Mokona dará su mejor esfuerzo!

Y con ese grito de batalla otorgado por Mokona, empezó el trabajo. El siguiente intento de Eriol resultó en dejar a Mokona del tamaño de una pelota de básquetbol, así que tuvo que empequeñecerlo una vez más, solo que ésta vez, se volvió del tamaño de una nuez. Por lo que tenía que usar otra vez el hechizo de agrandar.

Tantos fueron los intentos fallidos del niño, que hubo incluso un momento en el que llegó a hartarse de la situación y avergonzado le dijo a Mokona:

-¿Te importaría mucho quedarte así hasta mañana?

Mokona sonreía. Mokona siempre sonreía.

-Eriol debe descansar –dijo Mokona, quien ahora tenía el tamaño de una naranja.

-Gracias. Pero hey, tienes que verlo del lado positivo, esta noche tu ración de siempre al mismo tiempo será más grande.

Aunque no se necesitaba subirle la moral a Mokona, pues ningún tipo de preocupación pasaba por su cabecita, de todos modos su estado anímico se vio mejorado casi en un cien por ciento, pues no dejaba de girar, rebotar, cantar y agradecer a Eriol el haberlo dejado más pequeño de lo que era y no más grande.

Estando sentados a la mesa, Watanuki no mencionó nada acerca de los claramente infructuosos intentos de Eriol por devolver a Mokona a su normalidad. De hecho, nadie mencionó nada, ni siquiera Maru y Moro. Tan despreocupada y usual fue la cena que al instante siguiente Eriol ya se veía recostado en la cama que ahora era suya.

Se giró para acomodarse mejor, hacía tiempo que la cama había adquirido su olor y su calor, ya no le resultaba tan extraña como los primeros días, pero aún así, había muchas cosas que extrañaba de su hogar. Sin mencionar a sus personas. Y así, pensando en esas personas que tanto extrañaba, se quedó dormido, esperando tener sueños que no tuvieran que ver con su yo anterior, sino con aquellos recuerdos que imperceptiblemente su joven mente iba olvidando poco a poco con el transcurrir del tiempo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Eres un buen maestro.

Haruka se encontraba recargado en uno de los pilares exteriores de tienda, iba vestido, como ya era costumbre, con una yukata mientras fumaba con movimientos perezosos. Watanuki también fumaba, sostenía su kiseru de forma indiferente, como si no le importara si daba una bocanada más o no.

-Yo no le he enseñado nada -respondió el dueño de la tienda, exhalando humo por la boca.

-No le enseñas procedimientos -confirmó el fallecido abuelo de Doumeki-, tu le enseñas algo mejor: el control.

Watanuki se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

-Puede que el niño esté recuperando los recuerdos de su mente y corazón anteriores -continuó Haruka-, pero los del cuerpo... esos no se pueden reponer con ningún tipo de arte. Esos solo se van creando con la práctica.

-Solo quiero que aprenda a reparar las cosas que descompone -aludió el de anteojos y Haruka rió un poco.

-Te has encariñado con él.

-Hago lo que se me pidió que hiciera.

Haruka volvió a reír.

-¿Y qué fue lo que se te pidió?

-Ayudar al niño -cayó, como si se trataran de las únicas palabras que fuera a decir, sin embargo, Haruka tampoco agregó algo más y Watanuki volvió a hablar con la voz en un eco-: protegerlo.

-¿Hay alguien que busque hacerle daño? -la pregunta sonaba importante en su voz, pero su boca la hacía ver indiferente debido a la sonrisa ladeada y despreocupada. Se acercó el cigarrillo a esa misma boca y exhaló otra humareda.

-Protegerlo de sus recuerdos – respondió alzando la mirada y observó la luna menguante, a pesar de ser un sueño, se veía hermosa-, esos recuerdos, si llegan a desbocarse, podrían volverlo loco en un mes.

-Por supuesto.

Al escuchar esto, Watanuki alzó una ceja y lo miró algo consternado.

-Tú ya sabes todo esto, ¿por qué haces éstas preguntas entonces?

-Porque todo esto tu también lo sabes, pero es mejor cuando se recuerda asiduamente.

-Pero…

Se detuvo, no por arrepentirse de seguir hablando, sino porque Haruka ya no estaba frente a él, y el propio Watanuki ya no se encontraba más en el jardín, sino que estaba recostado en cama, viendo hacia el techo.

-No pude decirle aquello.

Sintió un poco de frustración, pero no duró mucho tiempo, después de todo, en varias ocasiones los sueños que compartía con Haruka se veían interrumpidos por distintos motivos.

Al levantarse se asomó un poco por la ventana y vio que el sol había salido del todo.

-El día de hoy si que dormí hasta tarde, tal vez por eso mi cuerpo despertó. Estoy acostumbrado a levantarme más temprano.

Se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación y comenzar con las tareas diarias, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con una maraña de cabellos azulosos.

-¡Creo que ya lo tengo! –Vociferaba el niño sujetando a Mokona con los brazos totalmente estirados hacia arriba- ¡mire!, creo que ya está listo.

Watanuki le dio una ojeada a Mokona, quien efectivamente había regresado a su tamaño de siempre.

-Lo has hecho bien, pequeño Eriol.

La sonrisa del niño no le cabía en la cara.

-Hoy desperté y lo intenté, y funcionó –dio vueltas con Mokona todavía entre las manos y el pequeño ser de color negro cantaba al mismo tiempo: "giro giro como un globo…", Watanuki los observaba intentando no echarse a reír.

-Fue más difícil de lo que imaginaba ¿cierto Mokona?

-¡Cierto!

-Lo que necesitaba era dormir un poco y al día siguiente todo resultó mucho mejor.

-¡Mucho mejor! –repitió Mokona celebrando- ¡Eriol se esforzó mucho!

El inglés se detuvo de pronto y se acercó a Mokona a la cara, abandonó aquel tono de festejo y dijo en un susurro:

-Ahora lo tengo.

Puso su mano encima de Mokona, un brillo rojo se vio despedido y la bola negra se vio disminuida una vez más al tamaño de una nuez. Ambos rieron y después de repetir la operación, Mokona regresó a su tamaño.

-Solo espero que no empieces a agrandarlo y encogerlo todo ahora que ya cogiste bien el truco –murmuró Watanuki-. Ahora vete y lávate las manos que ya vamos a desayunar.

Mokona salió disparado, rebotando todavía con la adrenalina de haber terminado bien el trabajo, pero Eriol se marchó con tranquilidad mientras se veía la mano derecha con mucha atención.

-Creí que le tomaría más tiempo –dijo para sí el hombre cuando se vio a solas.

Y entonces recordó lo que le había dicho Haruka: debía mantener en mente la labor que tenía con Eriol...

_-Si quiere que lleve al niño a la tienda desde otra dimensión y además de eso le brinde mi ayuda, deberá pagar un precio._

_Clow sonrió._

_-Viajar a través de las dimensiones –dijo y luego suspiró- únicamente eso de por si es bastante caro._

_-Solo sería un viaje –observó Watanuki._

_-Te daré mis recuerdos –dijo de pronto el mago y Watanuki alzó ambas cejas de asombro._

_-Usualmente soy quien dicta el precio –murmuró- , pero si así lo prefiere. ¿Cuál recuerdo me dará?_

_Clow volvió a suspirar._

_-Uno que cubrirá mi deuda completamente contigo, te daré los recuerdos que tengo de Yuuko. _

_Watanuki se puso rígido al escucharlo decir aquello, incluso dejó de respirar por un momento. _

_Olvidar a Yuuko._

_-Supongo que es más que suficiente para el viaje y también por las molestias que el niño causará –siguió diciendo Clow._

_-Eso… eso significaría que los recuerdos de Yuuko no volverán al niño. El no la recordará, no sabrá nada acerca de su existencia._

_-Así es –sonreía, pero Watanuki podía ver una arruga sobre la frente del mago- …aún así, será lo mejor para él..._

-¡Estamos esperando!

El grito de Mokona hizo que Watanuki diera un respingo.

-¿Qué dices?

-El desayuno –aludió Mokona- Eriol tiene hambre. Está en desarrollo y el desayuno es la comida más importante del día.

-Con que Eriol tiene hambre –torció la boca y siguió a Mokona a través de los pasillos- ¿no será que el hambriento es otro?

Mokona rebotaba frente a él.

-No sé a lo que te refieres –le contestó.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina encontraron a Eriol sacando platos de la alacena. Estaba subido en un banquito y tenía los pies en puntillas, sin embargo, Watanuki sabía que hasta hacía poco, ni con banco, ni estando de puntillas, Eriol era capaz de alcanzar aquella alacena.

Una vez más Eriol le hacía notar que el tiempo seguía corriendo, esta vez, al ver su crecimiento.

-_Ocho __meses _-se dijo mentalmente.

Pero no solo era su cuerpo el que crecía. Sino que también sus poderes, maduraban con rapidez.

_-Le tomó menos de dos días manejar a la perfección los hechizos para agrandar y encoger. Todo esto será mucho más rápido de lo que pensé._

Y por algún extraño motivo, sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Entre más rápido aprendiera Eriol. Más rápido se marcharía.

_Fin del capítulo_

* * *

><p>Esta vez, no tengo excusas razonables para ustedes queridos lectores, ya se está haciendo costumbre que me tarde siglos en actualizar.<p>

Espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, nos vemos en la siguiente!

Felices lecturas!

Por cierto, ahora que lo veo bien, este fic estará plagado de Spoilers de los mangas de TRC y HOLiC. Siento mucho no haberlo dicho antes, tal vez fue porque hace tiempo que ambos terminaron, pero en fin, ustedes deciden si siguen leyendo o no.

Saludos.


	4. Chapter 4

"_El día q empezamos a preocuparnos por el futuro, es el día que dejamos atrás nuestra infancia" _

_Patrick Rothfuss -El nombre del viento-_

.

Cuando salió a buscarlo al jardín, lo encontró rápidamente con la vista. La persona a quien buscaba estaba sentada sobre la tierra y sin preocupación alguna, entretenido con una roca y una vara de árbol.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Watanuki al acercarse a Eriol.

-Solía jugar así cuando era niño –respondió el de otro mundo, inmerso en la tarea de empujar la roca con la vara y sin tomarse siquiera la molestia de mirar a Kimihiro.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Siete –respondió de manera mecánica.

-Supongo entonces que sigues siendo un niño.

Eriol levantó la cabeza y miró a Watanuki con una expresión que bien parecía de confusión.

-Quiero decir, cuando fui niño la vez anterior –se explicó y devolvió su atención a la tarea de empujar la roca con la vara.

-¿Sabes qué día es mañana? –insistió Watanuki ante la indiferencia del pequeño.

Había cambiado mucho en este tiempo.

-Veintitrés de Marzo –respondió Eriol al principio con monotonía, pero al momento siguiente dejó caer la vara como si de pronto se diera cuenta que no le gustaba hacer eso.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Watanuki esta vez con más seriedad.

Eriol se puso de pie, pero en su rostro no se diferenciaba ningún tipo de sentimiento.

-Me siento… triste -desvió la mirada, ahora como si se sintiera culpable.

El día de mañana se cumplía un año más de la muerte de los padres del jovencito. Watanuki sabía cómo era ese sentimiento, conocía bien la sensación de estar de solo, de no poder sonreír con una madre amorosa o jugar con un padre amable. Pero aún así, no dejaba que Eriol pasara por alto aquel día, quería que lo recordara siempre, porque los recuerdos eran lo más importante cuando se perdía a alguien muy por encima de las pertenencias materiales. Por eso siempre hacía preguntas del tipo "¿De qué color eran los ojos de tu madre?" o "¿Cuál era el color favorito de tu padre?".

-Pero… -Watanuki volvió a centrar su atención en el niño- también me siento feliz. Pronto serán tres años que mis padres murieron, pero serán también tres años que vivo con usted y Mokona… y Maru y Moro. Y eso… –bajó los párpados, avergonzado- me hace feliz.

-¿Por eso te vez tan decaído?

-¿No cree usted que es un sentimiento egoísta? –Preguntó el niño- Debería extrañarlos, yo debería… -agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro con molestia pero se detuvo cuando sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro.

-Siendo así –dijo Watanuki-, me atrevería a decir que es bastante normal. Y te aseguro Eriol, que habrá sin duda más ocasiones en las que no solo tengas dos sentimientos dentro de ti, sino muchos más. No se puede solo ser feliz, o desdichado por completo. Los humanos albergan muchos y variados sentimientos en su interior. Lo que pasa, es que hay momentos en que uno se siente más que el otro.

Eriol asintió, escuchar a Watanuki era fácil, las palabras que Watanuki dijera siempre serían palabras comprensibles para Eriol.

-Hay otra cosa –murmuró el de ambos ojos azules- mañana es el aniversario de otra cosa más.

Watanuki callaba y lo miraba expectante.

-Mañana es… mañana es mi cumpleaños.

Los desiguales ojos de Kimihiro se abrieron otro poco debido a la sorpresa.

Además de saber su nombre, ahora también conocía su cumpleaños. Hasta ahora nunca se lo había preguntado, el cumpleaños era algo importante, al menos en este negocio, y sin embargo, ahora entendía mejor por qué Eriol tampoco lo había mencionado nunca antes, pese a que a los niños les encantaba celebrar dicho evento.

-Entonces mañana será un día importante –dijo finalmente el propietario de la tienda y sintió como Eriol se encogía en su lugar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando abrió los ojos y vio el mundo a través de una bruma borrosa pero a la vez brillante, supo que la noche se había esfumado y que la mañana tenía tiempo de haber llegado. Se dio la vuelta y se cubrió con la sábana hasta la cabeza.

No quería levantarse, no quería tener que pasar este día, entonces pensó, que si se quedaba más tiempo en cama, eso equivaldría a unas cuantas horas menos de aquella horrible fecha.

Ya decidido esto, apretó los ojos en la oscuridad que las sábanas le regalaban e intentó dormir. Pero no tenía sueño, así que solo se quedó muy quieto, tal vez si aparentaba estar dormido, en algún momento llegaría a estarlo de verdad.

El plan iba viento en popa, solo que hubo un pequeño factor que el pequeño Hiragizawa había olvidado.

Los constantes brincos de Mokona sobre el colchón.

La cabeza le rebotaba una y otra vez sobre la almohada y Mokona no dejaba de saltar. No pudo seguir por mucho tiempo de esta forma así que se enderezó con rapidez.

-¿Qué sucede Mokona? –Preguntó algo molesto- quiero dormir otro poco.

Y se dejó caer al mismo tiempo que volvía a cubrirse otra vez la cara con la sábana.

-¡Inaceptable! –gritó Mokona y le quitó la sabana de encima.

-¡Oye!, ¡¿Qué estás haciendo? Por estas fechas todavía hace frío por las mañanas.

-Si Eriol no se levanta ahora, no podrá comer el desayuno que Watanuki preparó –canturreó empezando a saltar de nuevo sobre el colchón.

Eriol dio un suspiro, alargó la mano a la mesa de noche en donde dejaba sus anteojos y se los puso, para después apoyarse sobre el codo y así ver mejor como Mokona seguía saltando y con esa eterna sonrisa suya.

-¿Sabes Mokona? Me gustaría mucho ser tan feliz como tú lo eres siempre.

La bola negra se detuvo en su brincoteo.

-El desayuno –repitió sin hacer mención del último comentario del niño.

-Claro, claro –puso los pies sobre el piso y se levantó- en un minuto estaré ahí, ahora debo cambiarme.

Mokona lo observaba, evaluando si eran ciertas sus palabras o si solo se trataba de una treta para que lo dejara de nuevo a solas en su habitación.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Eriol, al ver que Mokona no se movía de su lugar.

-Nada.

Pero los temores de Mokona no habían tenido fundamentos, pues al poco tiempo Eriol estaba listo para el desayuno. Watanuki apareció con una bandeja en las manos y la colocó en el centro de la mesa.

-Beacon y huevos -murmuró el niño y levantó la vista hacia un indiferente Watanuki.

-Creí que sería bueno cambiar un poco el menú –respondió el hombre a la pregunta en los ojos del niño.

-Solía desayunar esto casi a diario –dijo Eriol y entonces sonrió.

Pero esa no era la sonrisa que Kimihiro conocía, era una muy distinta, como si ésta fuera la verdadera sonrisa del niño y todas las que había visto a lo largo de estos tres años se trataran tan solo de copias baratas de la original.

Mientras Watanuki cavilaba en los secretos de su pequeño huésped, Eriol se relajaba, pues el día no era tan malo como él había creído que sería, además del desayuno ingerido con tenedor y no con palillos, como ya se había acostumbrado, Watanuki no tuvo ningún cliente y se pasó toda la mañana con él.

Mokona también estaba con ellos y fue cuando la bola negra terminó de cantar una extraña canción que trataba de arroz y tofu, que Kimihiro cambió su expresión relajada por una más seria, incluso hasta se podría decir, misteriosa.

Eriol lo notó. Eriol siempre lo notaba. Cuando Watanuki cambiaba su actitud, cuando estaba preocupado, cuando le era indiferente lo que tenía delante, cuando estaba feliz, cuando trataba de hacer sentir bien a un niño en su cumpleaños, aparentando que nada de eso era planeado y solo se trataban de coincidencias…

-Ya lo he decidió- dijo el dueño de la tienda de improviso-, te daré un obsequio.

Eriol abrió los ojos con alarma.

-No es necesario, no le dije que era mi cumpleaños para recibir algo. En serio, no tiene por qué hacerlo.

-Dije que ya lo decidí –repitió Kimihiro con el ceño un tanto arrugado- ahora ven, sígueme.

Aquello hizo callar a Eriol, siguió a Watanuki en completo silencio por el jardín delantero hasta llegar a la parte trasera, donde un viejo pozo atraía la atención de quien pusiera un pie en el lugar, pero Watanuki lo pasó de largo hasta que se detuvo en el centro del patio.

Entonces Eriol vio algo que lo maravilló.

Ya muchas otras veces el niño había tenido la oportunidad de ver a Watanuki conceder todo tipo de deseos. Lo veía recostarse y entrar a lo que Mokona le dijo una vez era el mundo de los sueños. También lo había visto utilizar su magia para la creación de protectores, o en su defecto, eliminar maldiciones, pero esas y otras muchas cosas quedaban pequeñas en comparación con lo que sucedió ese día.

Lo primero que llamó su atención fue un cosquilleo en la yema de los dedos, lo segundo fue una luz azul tan brillante que lo obligó a entrecerrar los ojos, pero aún así fue capaz de ver perfectamente como las alargadas mangas de Watanuki oscilaban de un lado a otro empujadas por lo que parecía un viento inexistente, pues donde el niño se encontraba parado, ni una ligera brisa le movía un solo cabello.

Entonces Kimihiro levantó una mano mostrando la palma de frente y un circulo de la altura del mismo Watanuki se formó delante suyo. Eriol dio un paso al frente, indeciso pero al mismo tiempo curioso, y se asomó para ver mejor lo que había en el centro del circulo, o mejor dicho, dentro de él.

A primera vista distinguió lo que parecía un fango purpura que se revolvía de un lado a otro, pero al dar otro paso más, esa imagen desapareció en un parpadeo y vio con perfecta claridad otro jardín.

-Eso es…

-Es mi regalo –dijo el de los ojos desiguales- tienes hasta el anochecer para volver.

Eriol lo miró asombrado, pero al minuto siguiente asintió y se apresuró a cruzar la puerta dimensional. Lo último que Watanuki vio de Eriol fue su espalda y una maraña de cabellos azules, el portal se cerró detrás suyo y Watanuki se sentó allí mismo, cruzado de piernas.

Mokona llegó de pronto y se sentó a su lado.

-Oh, aquí estabas –comentó con tranquilidad el soñador.

-¿A dónde lo enviaste? –preguntó Mokona.

-De vuelta a su hogar –desvió la mirada hacia el cielo, tomó aire lenta y profundamente -¿sabes? Me agradaría mucho fumar un poco –bajó la mirada y sonrió de lado-. ¿Te importaría…?

Mokona torció la boca.

-¿Quieres que lo traiga?

Watanuki sonrió más abiertamente.

-Si querías fumar, debiste pensarlo desde antes y traerlo tú mismo.

El soñador juntó las cejas y suspiró al mismo tiempo que apoyaba el codo sobre su rodilla y el mentó en su mano extendida.

-Bien, bien. No lo traigas entonces.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al poner ambos pies de nuevo en su mundo, Eriol sintió humedad en los tobillos. Echó una mirada a su alrededor y vio que el césped estaba muy crecido y que hacía poco había caído una ligera lluvia, pues todo estaba coronado por una capa de pequeñas gotas aunque sin formar charcos propiamente dichos. El niño respiró el aire húmedo y un poco frío, levantó los ojos al cielo que todavía se mantenía nublado y sonrió.

Estaba de vuelta, estaba en casa.

Comenzó a reír apresurándose hacia la puerta trasera, pues había llegado precisamente al lugar en el jardín donde escuchó a Watanuki por primera vez, el lugar donde corrió a esconderse, a refugiarse de las personas que lo rodearon aquella vez…

Sus pasos se fueron haciendo cada vez más lentos hasta que se detuvieron por completo.

Alzó la mirada hacia la gran mansión y vio todas las ventanas cerradas y las cortinas corridas, porque en esa casa no había nadie, era un cascarón vacío.

-¿Y qué esperabas encontrar, Eriol? –se reprimió con enfado- ¿A tus padres esperándote?

Apretó los dientes con fuerza pero siguió caminando hacia la puerta. Cuando la intentó abrir confirmó que estaba cerrada con llave, pero eso ya no era problema para él. Cerró los ojos y murmuró unas palabras entre dientes, volvió a empujar la puerta y ésta cedió con facilidad.

Al entrar se encontró con la escena típica de las grandes casas abandonadas. Salones amplios y oscuros, paredes llenas de polvo y telarañas, muebles dispersados por aquí y por allá cubiertos por largas sábanas que alguna vez fueron blancas.

Gritó el nombre de su padre y escuchó como el eco rebotaba por las paredes. Sonrió. Era justo a como lo recordaba.

Siguió avanzando por los salones uno a uno, recordando pequeños fragmentos de su vida que creía haber olvidado. Por ejemplo, descubrió la mesa en la que uno de los jarrones favoritos de su madre se encontraba y el cual había dejado caer "accidentalmente". Sonrió al recordar el severo regaño que la señora Hiragizawa le había dado.

Subió las escaleras y se dirigió sin escala a la habitación de sus padres. La encontró igual que todos los demás lugares en la casa: sucia, oscura y fría. Sin embargo, Eriol sintió un calor reconfortante en el corazón al momento de entrar. Podía imaginarse con facilidad la habitación llena de muebles, alfombrada, limpia, con las figurillas que a su madre le gustaba coleccionar acomodadas en los lugares más asombrosos y los sacos y corbatas de su padre tirados de manera descuidada.

¡Cuántas veces no se había escabullido desde su habitación hasta aquí cada que tenía un mal sueño o sentía el más ligero malestar!

Se quedó varios minutos llenándose de sus recuerdos más dulces hasta que los pies le dolieron, con un último adiós, la reencarnación de Clow dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su siguiente parada, su propia habitación. Cuando entró se encontró con un lugar mas pequeño del que recordaba, tal vez se debía a que ya con ocho años, su cama ya no le parecía tan grande como fue cuando tenía cinco.

Apenas y se adentró otro par de pasos a la habitación, descubrió varias hojas de papeles tiradas por el suelo. Recogió una de ellas y se encontró con un dibujo de su autoría. Juntó las cejas y ladeó la cabeza un poco, pero aún así no le veía sentido a aquellas líneas. Recogió otra más, pero esta vez sí distinguió bien de que trataba el dibujo.

-Un ángel y un león –se dijo, y entonces recordó que el dibujo lo había hecho la ultima mañana que despertó en su cama, después de haber tenido un sueño bastante curioso-. Yo soñé… que volaba con un ángel y un león.

De pronto todo dio vueltas y un montón de imágenes comenzaron a taladrarle la cabeza, se dejó caer de rodillas llevándose las manos a la cabeza y se la apretó con fuerza.

Ahí no estaba Watanuki para hacerlo dormir. Ahí no había nadie. Así que todavía con la cabeza entre las manos, Eriol se echó en el suelo en posición fetal, esperando a que todo pasara. Esperando a que la información dejara de llegar…

Una hora después, el niño se encontraba sentado, lleno de polvo y completamente empapado en sudor. Temblaba y los dientes le castañeaban, aquel episodio no se había parecido para nada a un sueño, había sido como si lo que sus ojos veían en el presente se superpusieran con las imágenes de su vida pasada. Y pensó en lo que sería de él sin Watanuki, porque ahora se daba cuenta que hacía mucho más que solo ponerlo a dormir.

Volvió a tomar el dibujo que en algún momento había soltado sin darse cuenta y con el índice delineó el contorno de las figuras en el papel.

-Kerberos –murmuró y su voz le sonó extraña en su boca-, Yue, las Cartas… ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde están?

Finalmente los había recordado.

Recordó que él los había creado, con su propia energía les había dado la vida, ellos dependían completamente de él. Y ahora no sabía donde se encontraban, no lo recordaba. ¿Les habría pasado algo malo? ¿Estarían solos en algún lugar esperando por él? Dobló el papel y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Cuando salió por la puerta principal de la casa, se talló el ojo derecho con el puño y miró hacia el cielo todavía nublado.

Estaba lloviendo, aunque el agua no cayera precisamente del cielo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una bocanada de humo salió por su boca sonriente, y es que con Eriol tan cerca siempre, para Watanuki era algo difícil darse alguna que otra escapada para fumar un poco. Dejó salir otra exhalación lenta y gustosa para luego desviar su mirada hacia abajo, donde algo moviéndose llamó su atención.

Era Mokona, estaba echado sobre el césped y rodaba de un lado a otro, era evidente que se aburría.

-Sabes que puedes irte –dijo por enésima vez el propietario y Mokona dejó de rodar por un momento.

-Me quedaré por si quieres alguna otra cosa.

Watanuki sonrió al escuchar aquella solícita respuesta, pues efectivamente Mokona había accedido a traerle el kiseru. Claro que solo lo hizo después de negociar un par de botellas y la promesa de cocinar lo que quisiera al día siguiente.

-No creo necesitar nada más, así que no te preocupes por mí.

Mokona se levantó sobre sus patas.

-¿Te quedarás aquí hasta que se cumpla el plazo? –Watanuki asintió dando otra calada- ¿es porque quieres hacerlo o porque debes hacerlo?

-No tengo nada más que hacer.

Eso no respondió para nada a la pregunta de Mokona.

-Cuando te vi abrir el túnel, por un momento creí que irías con él.

-Por un momento, pensé en hacerlo.

-¡Pero hace tanto tiempo que no sales de esta tienda! Se supone que… tu deseo…

Watanuki negó con la cabeza lentamente y formó una sonrisa ladeada.

-Creo que estás algo confundido –una calda más, otra exhalación-. Yuuko permaneció en esta tienda concediendo los deseos de las personas, imposibilitada a nunca dar nada sin poner antes un precio, eso fue porque ella así lo decidió. Ese fue su precio. Pero yo ahora soy distinto, en un principio me convertí en dueño de esta tienda, al igual que ella, para pagar un precio, "volver a verla". Eso es lo que yo quería.

Mokona asintió. Él estaba al tanto de cierto sueño que Watanuki había tenido con la alguna vez llamada Bruja de las Dimensiones y también sabía acerca del mensaje de la bruja. Ella había abierto la puerta de una jaula, en la cual un pájaro se encontraba encerrado. Ése mismo pájaro al verse libre emprendió el vuelo. Lejos de su encierro.

Cuando Mokona escuchó el relato la primera vez, supo que ese pájaro era Watanuki y se entristeció al saber que se marcharía de la tienda. Pero no lo hizo, se quedó allí y siguió con el negocio. Por eso mismo fue que Mokona se quedó con la idea de que Watanuki seguiría atado, concediendo deseos al igual que Yuuko sin poder dar nada a excepción de cobrar después algún adeudo. Después de todo, en todo ese tiempo, jamás lo había visto hacer lo contrario, Watanuki siempre cobrara por el más mínimo de sus servicios y por eso ahora le parecía bastante raro que de un día para otro el nuevo dueño decidiera hacer un obsequio de cumpleaños, ¡y qué clase de obsequio!

-Pero ya no más –continuó Kimihiro y Mokona regresó de su ensoñación-, yo ya no estoy obligado a conceder deseos. Lo hago porque así lo quiero y si se me da la gana, hasta podría enviar a Eriol cada mes de vuelta a su hogar.

-¿Entonces por qué no lo haces? ¿Por qué no haces todas esas cosas sin exigirle después un pago? –Pregunta Mokona confundido- Te he visto hacerlo, Eriol no puede pedirte nada sin pensar antes en las consecuencias.

-¡Exactamente! –Exclamó Watanuki casi con euforia-. Eriol sigue recuperando cada vez más recuerdos y por lo tanto también es cada vez más consciente de su propio poder. Pero aun así, sigue siendo un niño y con todo ese poder es posible que haga cosas de las que después pueda arrepentirse. ¿No te parece lógico de esta manera que quiera enseñarle a pensar antes en las consecuencias de sus actos? ¿De sus deseos?

Le dio otra calada al tabaco.

-Intentaré enseñarle lo que pueda, pero habrá cosas que tendrá que aprender solo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Caminaba por las calles de Inglaterra aparentemente abstraído, pensando en dónde podría estar el libro con las cartas y los guardianes ¿en China, con la familia de su anterior madre? ¿O aquí en Inglaterra con la familia de su anterior padre? Era difícil llegar a una conclusión, sabía que la manera más confiable de conocer su paradero sería esperar a que el recuerdo regresara, pero no sabía cuándo sería ese momento y las cartas podrían empezar a perder su magia.

Cansado y fastidiado, siguió caminando por su viejo y querido país natal, tratando de recordar por su cuenta y llegando a la conclusión que todo intento era en vano. Se detuvo en el cruce de una calle frente a un semáforo, pero cuando éste cambió a verde, Eriol siguió sin atravesar. Así cambió la luz otro par de veces, hasta que repentinamente unos pasos vacilantes se acercaron desde atrás y se detuvieron a su lado.

-¿No puedes cruzar la calle? –preguntó una voz de mujer con un acento conocido para Eriol, quien negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-Para nada –respondió- solo me pareció un buen lugar para esperarla.

La mujer pareció sorprenderse un tanto con la respuesta.

-¿A mí?

-A usted –reafirmó, todavía con la misma sonrisa, levantó la mirada y la observó-. Me preguntaba por qué estaba siguiéndome.

El rostro de la mujer se sorprendió todavía más, si es que podía llegar a ser posible y Eriol aprovechó ese silencio para verla mejor. Tenía el cabello largo y pelirrojo, ojos castaños muy claros y unos muy marcados rasgos orientales.

Definitivamente era japonesa, pues tenía el mismo acento que Watanuki al hablar el inglés.

-Lo siento mucho –dijo ella recuperando el habla-, es solo que yo…

-No se imaginó que me daría cuenta –completó él con expresión animada.

La mujer pareció abochornarse, pero luego sonrió a manera de disculpa.

-Sí, creí que no te darías cuenta –lo miró más detenidamente-. Pero ahora que lo pienso mejor, creo que fue una tontería de mi parte.

Y era cierto, pues a ese niño lo envolvía un energía tan particular que fue muy tonta si creía que él no la había notado a ella primero.

-¿Usted vive aquí en Inglaterra o solo vino de visita?

-Vine a estudiar –sonrió de lado, con picardía-. Lo preguntas por lo mal que hablo el inglés ¿verdad?

-Para nada, usted habla muy bien –hizo una inclinación de respeto- solo la delata un poco su acento.

-Hasta ahora no he visto a nadie aquí hacer eso –dijo refiriéndose a la inclinación.

-He convivido mucho con personas de su cultura señorita, supuse que se sentiría mejor al ver algo familiar. Es duro estar lejos de casa.

Ella sonrió con nostalgia.

-Tienes razón, Pero viajándose conocen nuevas personas y lugares.

-Y también se aprenden muchas cosas –agregó hablando en japonés.

Esta vez la mujer no cabía asombro y su expresión lo gritaba con claridad, pero al momento siguiente, volvió a recuperar la compostura.

-Que envidia, hablas muy bien mi idioma.

-Solo un poco.

-¿Has estado alguna vez en mi país?

El niño pareció meditarlo un poco.

-No, no he estado nunca en su país –y no mentía, pues el Japón en el que Eriol había vivido los últimos tres años no era el mismo del que venía esta joven dama.

-¡Que lastima! –suspiró-. Es un hermoso lugar. Sobre todo la prefectura de donde yo vengo. Se llama Tomoeda.

-¿Tomoeda? –murmuró.

Pero ella no lo escuchó, en cambio dio un paso al frente y se pudo delante de él.

-Me acabo de dar cuenta que no te he dicho mi nombre. Es una descortesía, tomando en cuenta que era yo quien te seguía –le tendió la mano, al mero estilo occidental, mientras componía una sonrisa-. Es Mizuki, Kaho Mizuki. Encantada.

-Kaho de Tomoeda –repitió Eriol, para no olvidarlo. Estiró también la mano hacia ella y ambos se dieron un suave apretón.

Pero inmediatamente la soltó y se llevó las manos a la cabeza por segunda vez en el día.

Todo volvió a dar vueltas, las imágenes una vez más se empalmaron unas con otras y los gritos y suplicas de la joven frente suyo no ayudaban mucho. Los sonidos de sus recuerdos y la voz de la chica empezaron a juntarse, como si dos voces hablaran al mismo tiempo, aunque no se revolvían. Al menos Eriol podía distinguir la diferencia de uno y otro.

-No… no se preocupe –dijo a como pudo, mientras las imágenes seguían llegando-, ya se me pasará.

Y fue cierto. Gracias al cielo, este episodio no resultó tan largo como el de hacía un rato y sin embargo, fue mucho más esclarecedor.

Ahora lo entendía todo. El libro, Japón, el deseo de Clow… no, deseo no, era un mensaje.

Ahora sabía por qué Watanuki había respondido de aquella manera el día que lo conoció, cuando le preguntó si podía ir a donde estaban sus padres. Watanuki había dicho que no, que él tenía algo que hacer primero.

-Y ahora lo se, ya se lo que tengo que hacer.

La mujer llamada Kaho, por su parte, seguía preguntando un sinfín de cosas, ¿qué le había pasado? ¿Se encontraba mejor ahora? ¿Había algo en lo que podía ayudarlo?

Y fue con esta última pregunta que Eriol regresó de su ensoñación.

¿Ayuda? Sí, necesitaría un poco de ayuda.

-Sakura…

_Fin del capítulo_

* * *

><p>¡Aleluya! Finalmente el capítulo 4, parecía que jamás lo terminaría. Y no es por poner excusas por mi retraso amigos, pero este es un capítulo importante y valla que si me dio bastante guerra, tanto en su planeación como también al momento de escribirlo. Sobre todo tuve mucha dificultad con Kaho, que es un personaje que nunca antes he manejado, salvo por un par de líneas en uno de mis anteriores fics.<p>

Y bien, esta vez Eriol tuvo más protagonismo, me gusta pensar que en su mundo es él quien tiene las riendas, pero en la tienda, Watanuki es quien manda. Me agrada saber que hay quien pueda estirarle las orejas al todopoderoso Eriol xD

¿Medio revuelto el capítulo?... Tal vez ¿Y es que no ha sido así todo el fic?

Dudas, comentarios, amenazas para no tardar tanto con el siguiente capítulo… ya saben qué hacer.

Ahora solo me queda desearles unas muy felices lecturas!

Nos estamos leyendo.

PD. Al menos es ganancia que éste capítulo salió casi del doble que los mini-episodios anteriores ¿no? xD


	5. Chapter 5

"_Si el hombre sólo puede vivir una vida es como si no vivera en absoluto"_

_Milan Kundera –La insoportable levedad del ser-_

.

El último rayo del Sol desapareció y las sombras lo cubrieron todo.

El plazo se cumplió.

Watanuki se puso de pie y reabrió el túnel dimensional, Mokona también se levantó de un salto y prestó su completa atención a lo que sucedía, pero pasados unos momentos, nadie atravesaba el túnel.

-¿Qué pasará si Eriol no está del otro lado? –preguntó Mokona.

Watanuki bajó una ceja y torció la boca, estuvo a punto de responder pero una mano saliendo del portal lo detuvo.

-Estoy de vuelta –apuntó un sonriente Eriol cuando su cuerpo entero cruzó con totalidad.

-¡Bienvenido! –canturreó Mokona y saltó directo a sus manos.

-Estas pocas horas fueron suficientes para extrañarlos a todos.

-Si es así –terció Watanuki sonriendo-, supongo que nos trajiste algún _souvenir_.

Eriol se encogió de hombros sin saber qué decir, pero el propietario soltó una carcajada.

-Solo bromeaba. Vamos, es hora de empezar la cena.

Hiragizawa asintió con una sonrisa y siguió a Watanuki de vuelta a la tienda, pensando en el transcurso, que el único _souvenir _que había traído de Inglaterra, era un viejo y muy estropeado dibujo…

La cena resultó un nostálgico platillo inglés, o al menos nostálgico para Eriol, que no alcanzaba a entender cómo Watanuki era capaz de cocinar tan bien los platillos de un país extranjero. Sin embargo, mientras sentía el sabor hogareño del _pie_ de carne, decidió que era mejor no preocuparse tanto por ello y prefirió ocuparse en reír al ver la cara enfadada de Kimihiro cuando Mokona decidió tomarse una enorme copa de licor después de la cena.

-La mitad de mis recuerdos de Clow incluyen licor, no se preocupen por mi –dijo para apoyar un poco a Mokona.

Watanuki murmuró algo que Eriol no escuchó bien pero que terminaba en "…de esperarse", estuvo a punto de preguntar a qué se refería con eso, pero Mokona lo distrajo con una risa estruendosa para después beber otro trago, sólo que ésta vez a la salud de Eriol y el recuerdo de Clow. Watanuki juntó las cejas otro poco.

Mokona terminó su licor, decidió sabiamente no acalorar más las cosas y se fue a dormir.

Así que los de anteojos se quedaron solos. El dueño de la tienda no hizo nada por tratar de seguir el ejemplo de Mokona y marcharse a su habitación, porque sabía que Eriol siempre hablaba con él de sus recuerdos recuperados, y si no se equivocaba, este viaje a su Londres natal había sido mucho más interesante de lo que creyó en un principio. Ambos tenían para estos casos una rutina ya preestablecida. La conversación comenzaba siempre con lo que parecía un tema casual, Eriol comentaba de pronto, por ejemplo, que en verano el canto de las cigarras lo adormecía, Watanuki respondía que a él por el contrario lo animaba un poco. Entonces Eriol olvidaba a las cigarras y comenzaba una historia acerca de Clow y el verano, las cigarras, o cualquier otra cosa relacionada.

Sin embargo, esta vez Eriol no se anduvo por las ramas y fue directo al punto.

-He recordado el mensaje que me dejó Clow –dijo de pronto-. He recordado el libro, las cartas y los guardianes –hizo una pausa-. Conocí a Sakura.

Watanuki levantó un poco la frente al escuchar ese nombre.

-¿La conociste? ¿En Inglaterra?

El niño negó con la cabeza.

-La conocí en los recuerdos de Clow, pero ¿sabe? Es como si yo mismo hubiera hablado con ella –se quedó callado, reflexionando, se notaba fácilmente en la arruga de su frente-. Creo que ella podrá hacerlo, ella los cuidará bien.

Watanuki asintió, él no conocía a _esa_ Sakura, pero a fin de cuentas era el alma lo que importaba, así que apostaría su negocio a que esa Sakura, esa pequeña Sakura, sería capaz de afrontar cualquier tipo de situación en el futuro.

-Hay otra cosa –dijo de pronto el niño sacando a Kimihiro de sus pensamientos-, creo… -bostezó- creo que recuerdo el proceso de cómo le di vida a Kerberos y Yue… tal vez yo… tal vez yo pueda…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase.

-Sí –suspiró Watanuki- tal vez puedas hacerlo de nuevo –rodeó la mesa y tomó en brazos el cuerpo dormido de Eriol-. Pero por hoy has tenido suficiente. Ya habrá tiempo de hacer planes, estoy seguro que esa será tu parte favorita –sonrió-. Pero por ahora solo descansa… ya habrá tiempo…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aunque Eriol no escuchó las palabras de Watanuki ese día, el dueño de la tienda tenía toda la razón.

El joven mago tenía tiempo.

Antes de regresar definitivamente a su mundo de origen, donde ahora sabía tenía tantas cosas qué hacer, primero Eriol tenía que preparase a sí mismo. Según el niño, poseía ya los recuerdos necesarios como para ser capaz de utilizar toda su magia, tal y como el Mago Clow había hecho una vez, sin embargo, de todas formas necesitaba practicar.

Otra cosa que necesitaba antes de regresar, era pensar en los pasos que debía dar, pues el mensaje de Clow, a pesar de ser tan claro, también era demasiado corto.

"Sakura Kinomoto, hija de Nadeshiko y Fujitaka Kinomoto, deberá ser la nueva dueña del Libro The Clow y sus guardianes".

Y eso era todo.

Ese era el mensaje que el grande y poderoso mago Clow había dejado para su reencarnación.

Qué sencillo se escuchaba. Y sin embargo, eran muchas las preparaciones que se necesitaban para cumplir con ello, y al parecer, Clow las dejó a completa disposición de Eriol.

-_Parece que en mi otra vida no me tomé el tiempo necesario para ocuparme de esto- _pensó abstraído.

Algo seguro, era que no estaba molesto con la falta de instrucción por parte de su vida anterior, incluso hasta llegó a parecerle entretenido.

-Como un juego –se dijo a sí mismo y soltando una risita-. Se llamaría "Formando a la nueva Maestra del as Cartas".

La primera parte debía constar en hacer que Sakura encontrara el Libro, "domara" las Cartas y finalmente superara al Juez.

-_Yue será un problema_ –se interrumpió a sí mismo al llegar a este pensamiento.

Pero no se consintió ser pesimista y prosiguió en su reflexión con la segunda parte de su tarea, que sin duda, sería un poco más entretenida, tanto le parecía, que se permitió sonreír con picardía, pues en este punto es donde él entraría en escena para darle algunos empujones amistosos a la nueva dueña y así ayudarla a cambiar los poderes de las Cartas.

Y eso era todo.

Pero…, en la simplicidad se encuentran las más grandes dificultades.

Trataría de tener eso en mente con persistencia, no quería que por cualquier tontería todos sus esfuerzos se vinieran abajo.

Y mientras Eriol ideaba estrategias para acercarse a Sakura Kinomoto y de algún modo hacer que aceptara la responsabilidad de ser la nueva Maestra de las Cartas, Watanuki, agente externo de todos estos planes, veía cómo el niño avanzaba no sólo en sus propósitos sino también en varios cambios que a cualquier otro pudieran pasar inadvertidos pero que para él, era como si un día viera a Eriol y al siguiente a otra persona totalmente diferente.

De pronto el niño se comportaba introvertido, misterioso… y al momento siguiente su mirada se transformaba en una traviesa y divertida, además que utilizaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en practicar hechizos y murmurar consigo mismo.

Hubiera querido poner más atención en lo que hacía, o mejor aún, en lo que pasaba por esa joven mente, sin embargo, últimamente se veía ocupado por clientes que cada vez exigían deseos más elaborados.

Ese día, por fortuna o simple _coincidencia, _el soñador no tuvo ningún cliente.

Eriol se encontraba en el jardín. Y estaba molesto. Él sabía que sería difícil, pero jamás se imaginó que a tal magnitud. Hizo un mohín y se fue a buscar a Watanuki, no pasó demasiado tiempo cuando lo encontró en uno de los salones de la tienda.

-Es imposible –dijo con frustración.

-Me asombra la determinación con la que te limitas –respondió el soñador aparentemente con desinterés.

-¡No me limito! –replicó Eriol ofendido-. Yo lo intento.

-"Es imposible" –repitió Watanuki y el niño se congeló en su lugar al escucharlo-, tú mismo lo acabas de decir.

-De ésta manera es demasiado difícil –dijo el otro con gesto serio, pero al mismo tiempo corrigiéndose -. Quiero pedir un deseo.

Watanuki se irguió un poco y ladeó el rostro con lo que parecía diversión y curiosidad al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas? –preguntó. Y Eriol pudo notar como su tono de voz cambiaba. Pues acababa de convertirse en un cliente y por lo tanto había comenzado a hablarle como tal.

-Deseo recuperar mi báculo.

-No puedes recuperar algo que no es tuyo –replicó el propietario y Eriol casi pudo ver la burla en sus ojos-. Ese báculo perteneció al Mago Clow, no a ti.

-Entonces deseo conseguirlo.

El de ojos bicolor enseñó los dientes en una sonrisa. Se puso de pie y salió del salón, indicándole a Eriol con un gesto que lo siguiera. El joven mago obedeció y lo siguió por los corredores de la tienda hasta llegar al Almacén de los tesoros.

Eriol nunca entraba ahí.

Aunque Watanuki solía hacer limpieza muy seguido en esa habitación, y a pesar de su naturaleza curiosa, Eriol sabía que esos objetos eran importantes, que eran el fruto del trabajo de Watanuki, y el respetaba eso. Aunque muriera por saber qué había en todas esas altas e interminables estanterías (¡cuántos secretos no habrían allí!), él se alejaba cada que su protector se dirigía a esa habitación.

Sonrió. Pues hoy sería el día que entraría con el permiso de Watanuki, y ¡quién sabe! Quizás y alcanzaba a ver algo asombroso.

Cuando atravesaron la puerta que delimitaba el lugar, supo que no se había equivocado. Todas y cada una de las cosas parecían respirar… susurrar.

Con la primera ojeada alcanzó a distinguir un broche de abeja descansar sobre un mullido cojín azul, una larga espada con la empuñadura asemejada a la cabeza de un dragón apoyada en un rincón, un anillo adornado con dos piedras rojas que jamás se pondría (no sabía explicar por qué, simplemente no se atrevería), un par de urnas transparentes (y vacías) que le hicieron sentir cierta nostalgia extraña…

-Si ya terminaste de curiosear, ven hacia aquí.

Eriol dio un resoplido y asintió dirigiéndose al lado de Watanuki, quien levantó el brazo por encima de su cabeza y bajó una pequeña cajita de uno de los estantes superiores.

-Toma –dijo y le entregó la pequeña caja.

Eriol la sujetó entre sus manos y la abrió. Dentro estaba lo que parecía una pequeña llave con la forma de un Sol en la punta.

-Estuvo aquí todo este tiempo –musitó sin salir de su asombro.

-Claro que estaba aquí, ¿por qué crees que vinimos en primer lugar? Creí que eras más listo.

El niño no respondió a eso, pues lo que había pensado era que en el Almacén se encontraba algún artilugio que traería de vuelta su báculo… o algo parecido. Sin embargo, Watanuki le entregó la llave como si de cualquier cosa se tratase, sin necesidad de hacer… sin necesidad de nada.

Hizo todo lo que pudo para no juntar las cejas en un gesto de desilusión.

_Si yo entregara algo importante, lo haría de alguna forma más interesante_, quiso de decir el niño.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes? –Preguntó en su lugar y Watanuki se encogió de hombros-. ¿Cómo llegó aquí? ¿Cómo lo consiguió?

-¿Cómo? No tengo esa respuesta. Lo heredé junto con la tienda.

-¿Usted heredó esta tienda? –inquirió todavía más sorprendido, pues no podía imaginar la tienda en manos de otra persona, era como si la tienda y Watanuki fueran dos cosas que no podían existir por separado.

Pero Kimihiro no hizo caso de su pregunta y en cambio se puso el dedo índice sobre el mentón, en actitud reflexiva.

-¿Cuál será mi pago justo?

La pregunta no iba dirigida a Eriol, por supuesto, pero aun así el niño respondió.

-Ahora mismo no poseo nada de valor, pero puedo darle el pago después.

Watanuki pareció sopesar la oferta.

-¡He visto que lo has hecho antes! –exclamó casi con desesperación, pero luego cerró la boca de golpe. Pues acababa de darse cuenta que le habló a Watanuki de "tu".

-Está bien –respondió el soñador antes de que el niño dijera algo más-, pagarás después.

Y salió de la habitación sin añadir nada en absoluto. Eriol no lo siguió, se quedó en su lugar sin saber qué hacer, hasta que el ligero peso de la llave en sus manos le recordó que ahora tenía muchas otras cosas en qué ocupar su tiempo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El conjuro salió de su boca como si la última vez que lo dijera hubiese sido el día de ayer. La pequeña llave creció hasta tomar su verdadera forma, el báculo era largo y majestuoso, de un dorado brillante y cálido, y a pesar de que el mencionado objeto sobrepasaba su cabeza por mucho, al sentirlo sobre su mano, fue como reencontrarse con un viejo amigo.

-Mi nombre es Eriol y desde hoy seré tu nuevo dueño.

Por el rabillo de ojo pudo ver a Watanuki asentir, el soñador había querido estar presente cuando Eriol "lo intentara" una vez más y ahora se encontraba sentado sobre los escalones de la entrada a la tienda.

El niño sonrió de medio lado y comenzó una vez más con el proceso de la creación, esta vez bajo la mirada bicolor de Watanuki. Al principio esa mirada siempre lo ponía nervioso, o al menos cuando hacía magia. Ahora era diferente claro, cuando los ojos de Kimihiro lo observaban hacer magia, Eriol se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo y ansiaba demostrarle a Watanuki lo rápido que progresaba y lo bien que ahora lo hacía.

Watanuki por su lado ponía extrema atención en lo que el niño estaba haciendo. Era difícil imaginar que alguien tan pequeño y joven fuera capaz de hacer algo así. Se enderezó otro poco al ver luces, sombras y viento, oscilar alrededor de Eriol al tiempo que listones de colores rojos y azules se arremolinaban a unos cuantos metros del joven mago, formando dos figuras.

Entrecerró los ojos, tratando de adivinar la forma que estaban adquiriendo, pero no pudo distinguirlo bien hasta que el viento amainó y los listones dejaron libres a una figura humanoide y otra felina.

Su corazón se detuvo. Y no tenía nada que ver con la majestuosidad de la pantera, o con la belleza del ser erguido, su asombro se debía a otra cosa… eran sus alas…

-Mariposas –susurró-. Son alas de mariposa.

Dio un paso indeciso y entonces vio a Eriol con una rodilla sobre el suelo, además notó que el báculo había desaparecido, o al menos había vuelto a su pequeña forma de llave, y por un momento tuvo la tonta idea de que el niño rendía obediencia a sus creaciones, pero luego comprendió que esa posición era debido al cansancio.

Se acercó otro poco para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie, pero un par de aleteos se le adelantaron.

El primero en llegar con Eriol fue el que tenía apariencia más humana. Se sentó sobre sus talones y extendió una de sus manos al niño, quien la recibió con su propia derecha, mientras que el otro, el parecido a una pantera, se recostaba a su lado. Eriol apoyó su mano izquierda sobre el felino, acarició su cabeza y tomó aire.

-Spinel Sun –dijo y se agachó un poco para besarle la coronilla. Volvió a levantarse y soltó la mano de la creación de apariencia humana (y un tanto femenina) para colocarla esta vez sobre su mejilla. -Ruby Moon -. Dijo en una exhalación. El ser se agachó un poco, Eriol se levantó otro más y besó su frente.

Los tres se pusieron de pie con lentitud debido a la falta de energía de Eriol. Watanuki estuvo a punto de dar la vuelta e irse, pues creyó que sería mejor dejar a solas al mago y sus creaciones, sin embargo, en el preciso instante que giró el pie para marcharse, Eriol levantó la mirada hacia él.

-Espera –dijo de nuevo sin formalidades, ya no serían necesarias-. Me gustaría presentarte a mis amigos.

Watanuki se detuvo en su intento de marcharse. Asintió y se acercó.

-Spinel Sun, Ruby Moon, ésta persona es Watanuki Kimihiro, es el dueño de esta tienda, y me permitió vivir aquí por un tiempo.

Ellos lo miraron con interés, Spinel Sun con seriedad y Ruby Moon con algo de alegría.

-Nos da mucho gusto conocerlo –vociferó la ultima con entusiasmo, entonces soltó una risita y se llevó las manos a la boca, aparentemente asombrada por el sonido de su propia voz.

Watanuki asintió a su vez son sobriedad, tratando de ocultar su conmoción. Y es que estando más cerca de la llamada Ruby Moon, pudo notar mejor sus facciones y más que todo el color de sus ojos. Eran rojo oscuro, casi como los de Yuuko. La observó mejor y vio ahora sus cabellos, siendo estos de un tono cercano al rosado, eran largos y llegaban hasta su cintura, excepto por un par de mechones que bordeaban su rostro, esos mechones eran cortos y llegaban apenas por debajo de sus pómulos.

Justo igual que… justo igual que Yuuko.

Pero no, eso no podía ser posible, Eriol no podía recordar a Yuuko y jamás lo haría, su recuerdo había sido suprimido y no existía manera alguna de que averiguara absolutamente nada acerca de ella. Y sin embargo…, los ojos, el cabello, las alas de mariposa en ambas creaciones… esas eran ya varias coincidencias…

-_Las coincidencias no existen _–se dijo a sí mismo.

De pronto escuchó los rebotes de Mokona acercarse a sus espaldas y al segundo siguiente lo sintió sentado sobre su hombro.

-¿Y tú cómo te llamas? –preguntó Ruby Moon con emoción al ver a la pequeña criatura negra.

-Mokona Modoki –exclamó levantando uno de los pequeños muñones que tenía como manos, acto seguido, saltó a las manos de Ruby Moon, quien sonrió y comenzó a dar saltos y pasitos, como si de un baile se tratara, con sus hermosas alas oscilando detrás de ella.

-¡Qué divertido! ¡Qué divertido es aquí!

-Es muy divertido –repetía Mokona alzando mas la voz.

Spinel Sun por su lado, seguía a su compañera a cierta distancia, con lentitud y un poco de recelo, parecía que no sabía con exactitud cómo comportarse.

Cuando Watanuki advirtió que las tres criaturas se habían alejado lo suficiente, se volvió hacia Eriol.

-Por lo que entiendo, parece que estás listo para marcharte. ¿O me equivoco?

-No, estás en lo cierto –respondió con una mirada audaz, que en algún momento inadvertido para Watanuki, Eriol había adquirido-. Conocí a alguien en Inglaterra. Esa persona puede ayudarme en mi propósito y no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

-Lo entiendo –asintió Watanuki con una sonrisa- pero no tienes por qué darme explicaciones. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes.

Eriol le devolvió la sonrisa, pero la borró casi al instante, ¿se suponía que era ésta su despedida?

-Gracias. Por todo lo que has hecho por mí –dio los pasos que los separaban y le rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos-. Jamás te olvidaré.

A la mañana siguiente, Kimihiro pudo fumar de su mejor tabaco y beber un trago de sake sin preocuparse por si Eriol se aparecía doblando alguna esquina. Y mientras daba un segundo sorbo a la bebida, escuchó el murmullo de una voz asustada.

-¿Hay alguien aquí? –era una voz femenina-. Lo siento mucho, no pude evitar entrar, no quise ser impertinente.

Watanuki dejó el sake en su lugar, dio una última calada al tabaco y sonrió.

El negocio esperaba.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Fue tan fácil que hasta le pareció aburrido.

Para su primer fin de semana en Londres, Eriol ya se había encontrado otra vez por "casualidad" con Kaho Mizuki, en dos semanas ya era bien recibido en su departamento, y al mes, se permitió ofrecerle una invitación para visitarlo en la mansión.

Cuando la mujer conoció a Spinel Sun y Ruby Moon sin hacer ningún tipo de exclamación o gesto de inquietud, tuvo la completa seguridad de que era la persona correcta para sus planes. Todo estaba resultando de las mil maravillas, ganaba la confianza de la señorita Mizuki, o Kaho, como ella prefería que la llamara, más rápido de lo que había previsto. Por lo que pensó que las cosas no podrían estar mejor, hasta que en sus investigaciones más recientes, se encontró con el agradable descubrimiento de que Sakura Kinomoto residía en una pequeña colonia de Japón llamada Tomoeda.

-Kaho de Tomoeda –se recordó con una sonrisa placentera-, el universo conspira junto conmigo.

-¿Estás sonriendo amo Eriol? –preguntó Ruby Moon con expectación.

-Claro, porque nos iremos de viaje.

La de ojos rojos batió palmas y sus alas oscilaron a sus espaldas.

-¿Regresaremos con Watanuki?

Spinel Sun, quien estaba recostado en una esquina de la habitación, levantó las orejas con atención al escuchar la pregunta de su compañera.

-No Ruby, éste será otro tipo de viaje.

Dejaron Londres de manera silenciosa, ni siquiera se lo comentó a Kaho, quien los había visitado un día antes de su improvisado viaje. Eriol sabía que ella volvería a buscarlo antes de su regreso a Inglaterra y precisamente por eso se iba sin mencionar nada. Ahora más que nunca sabía que necesitaría la ayuda de esa mujer, y algo que había aprendido en su estancia con Watanuki, fue que para conseguir que alguien hiciera algo por ti, el verdadero truco no era pedirlo, sino hacer que la persona se ofreciera voluntaria.

Lo que necesitaba que Kaho hiciera era delicado y muy importante, por lo que prefería que ella sintiera verdaderos deseos de ayudar. Así que desaparecer de pronto y sin motivos aparentes, lo harían más interesante y misterioso a sus ojos, lo que sin duda ayudaría mucho.

De este modo, los tres se encontraron de un día para otro en el ajetreado aeropuerto de Tokio.

Apenas salir de ahí, fue placentero para Eriol encontrarse con que el Japón de su dimensión fuera tan parecido al de aquella otra en la que había vivido durante tres años. Incluso tuvo el impulso de buscar la tienda de Watanuki, pese a saber que era imposible encontrarla, tuviera o no un deseo en su corazón.

Dejando ese recuerdo de lado, lo primero que hizo al asentarse en un modesto hotel de la pequeña colonia de Tomoeda, fue buscar a Sakura Kinomoto. No hizo nada por propiciar un encuentro, simplemente quería verla, aunque fuera sólo a lo lejos.

-¿Quién es ella amo? –preguntó Spinel, asomando la pequeña cabeza fuera del saco de Eriol, donde se escondía fácilmente gracias a la identidad falsa que su amo le había creado.

-Su nombre es Sakura.

-Es una niña muy linda –suspiró la chica de largo cabello castaño en la que Ruby Moon se había transformado.

Cuando la niña linda se perdió de su vista, los tres continuaron con su camino y la razón principal por la que habían venido a Japón: encontrar cierta casa antigua y lo que había en ella.

Eriol se llevó una gran sorpresa al descubrir que las edificaciones eran mucho más difíciles de encontrar que las personas, pues necesitó más de dos semanas para dar finalmente con el viejo hogar de su yo pasado.

Después de hallar la casa, la compra fue sencilla. Sólo tuvo que recurrir a Sir Collingwood, un tutor ficticio que se había inventado para hacer de pantalla ante la preocupada sociedad inglesa, la que podría poner un grito en el cielo al saber que un niño de ocho años vivía solo y en una enorme y vieja mansión.

Gracias a esto, en menos de dos días la casa estaba a su nombre.

-No es tan grande como la de Inglaterra –se quejó Ruby Moon, mientras observaban la casa desde la acera de enfrente.

-Sólo somos tres –observó Spinel con esa graciosa vocecilla que le daba su nueva forma-, no necesitamos de mucho espacio. Además… -agregó dándole un segundo vistazo- parece un lugar interesante.

-¿Nos quedaremos mucho tiempo?

-Sólo por unos días –respondió Eriol-, pero volveremos y esa será una estancia mucho más larga.

Finalmente entraron, los guardianes se fueron a curiosear por aquí y por allá, mientras Eriol se dirigió directamente a la estancia que tan bien recordaba.

Fue… extraño, como si acabara de llegar de un paseo particularmente largo y ahora regresaba a la tranquilidad del hogar.

Había en cada cuarto que atravesaba, una sensación que le parecía hablarle, como si dijera "hola" o "estuve esperándote".

-Estoy de vuelta –musitó a la nada.

Y aquí lo sintió. Aquí tuvo esa sensación que le decía que estaba de vuelta en casa, algo que no había pasado en Londres, en la mansión de los Hiragizawa.

"Bienvenido".

Sintió que el lugar respondía.

_Fin del capitulo_

* * *

><p>¿Por qué a las CLAMP (o cualquier mangaka en general) les encanta mandar niños a vivir solos? ¿Nadie dice nada? ¿A ningún vecino le interesa? Eso siempre me ha intrigado y fue la razón por la que Sir Collingwood vio la luz en este fic xD<p>

Fue difícil escribir este capítulo, más que nada por el hecho que estamos en la parte en que Eriol regresa a su mundo y comienza el asunto de la liberación de cartas y demás… y no quería repetirles lo que ya saben, aunque sea desde el punto de vista de mi amado Eriol. Pero por más que intentaba, no podía acortar mas el capítulo, ya estaba quedando demasiado largo (no quiero salirme mucho de los capítulos cortos), así que decidí poner todo lo demás en la siguiente entrega.

Y si piensan que se acabó la dosis Watanosa (?) están en un error, hay Watanuki para todas y todos xDD

Una vez más, lamento la tardanza milenaria, pero mi amado Watanuki no se dejaba escribir, le he puesto una buena regañada (ja! Ni yo me lo creo). Espero que para lo siguiente se porte mejor, aunque todavía traigo inspiración que me dejó este capítulo, ya veremos cómo se portan estos hombres.

Gracias a todos los que me siguen en esta historia, son los mejores aunque parezca que los abandono, la verdad es que siempre tengo un momento del día en el que le meto cerebro a este proyectillo. De nuevo, gracias a todos por seguir aquí, soy mala para los sentimentalismos así que no me hagan soltar el moco TxT

Los leo en la siguiente, y ya saben: Que tengan siempre muy felices lecturas!


End file.
